


剑与鞘

by Katealter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14, 武僧, 武士
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katealter/pseuds/Katealter
Summary: 武士X武僧未设种族指定





	剑与鞘

“这么说，是你失败了。”武僧浅浅的吸了一口烟嘴，半天才缓缓的将烟丝吐了出来。跪在他脚下的武士低垂着头，面色惨白。

“是属下的错，属下这就去……”

“切腹？呵呵，”武僧冷笑着将披在肩头即将滑落的羽织拉了回去，“你会失败是意料之中，毕竟你对女人下不了手。按照之前跟你约定好的，现在你就是我的妾侍了。”

“主...主上……那不是您随口的说笑吗？请准许属下像其他任务失败的武士一样切腹自尽！”武士低着额头早已冷汗涔涔——确实这次任务执行之前，主上曾经微笑着凑到自己的耳边说过，如果任务失败也没关系，但是他得成为他的妾。可是，像一个女子一样委身取悦主上，这对一个武士来说简直就是奇耻大辱，但如果是主君的命令，他又无法拒绝。不如以死来求得最后一点尊严，只是眼前的男人似乎并不打算放过他。

“让你成为我的妾是这么耻辱的事情吗？你可是对我发过誓的武士，身体，内心都全部属于我，不是么？”武僧幽幽的说着，“亦或——你对我有异心？”

“不，不是这样的！”手心一阵刺痛，武士这才意识到自己攥紧的拳指甲已经深深的陷入肉里，“属下的命是您捡回来的，包括灵魂在内此生都忠于您，只是成为您的妾……”

武士的话没有说完，身体已经失去了重心。一双微微发凉的手指拢住了他束缚于脑后的长发。武僧将他按在了自己缠绕着绷带的胸口，那是与武士完全一样甚至更为健硕的体魄。

“以后，我的居所就是你的牢笼，如果你想擅自跑出去，那我就挑断你的手脚筋络。记清楚了没有？”

*** ***  
哗啦

庭院内添水发出来有节奏的声响。

武士将头埋入冰冷的水里，及腰的长发覆于水上，黑沉沉的。他在水中睁开眼睛，水底是一片幽暗的深色。

是为什么？主上为什么对自己有那种方面的兴趣？跟他喜欢的那种耀眼精致的女人比起来，这具布满了伤疤，甚至面容也完全是男性的身体又有什么侍奉的价值？冷彻甚至有些刺骨的池水让武士混乱的头脑渐渐冷静下来，但想来想去他是想不透年轻的主人到底为什么要这么做。

或许，从任务执行失败的那一刻开始，对主上而言自己已经彻底失去了价值，除了用来暖床之外已经一无是处。

“原来在这里。只是清洁身体的话为何不去室内洗？已经快要入冬，夜晚来这种地方洗澡并不合适。”不知何时武僧已经站在了水池边俯视着他。

“您是什么时候来的？对不起，属下没有听到您的脚步声。”武士慌慌张张从水里站起身，简单缠绕在腰间的布料一下滑落回了水里。未着寸缕的他就这样暴露在原本高高在上的男人面前。

“抱歉，属下这样丑陋的身体……”武士尴尬的将水里的布料捞起。

“既然已经不是君臣，你我之间不必拘泥那些礼数。我允许你自称‘我’即可，”武僧的面孔看不出有任何喜怒，只是淡淡的命令，“过来。”

“是。”武士扔下了布料，从水里走了出来。带着热度的手慢慢的抚过他布满了伤痕的胸肌，腹部，武僧想要确认那些伤痕的存在一般用手指慢慢的描摹而过。

“人的价值并不是只有战斗，还有其他东西，”武僧一字一字缓缓的说着，“现在抱我回寝室吧。”

武士怀里的身体体格虽然与自己不相上下，却比想象中的要轻很多。

将还穿着衣衫的武僧放在整洁的寝具之上，武士跪坐到了一边低垂着头。

“你想问为什么我要让你成为我的妾？”

“是。”

“因为我想这么做，”武僧将双臂环绕在了武士的脖子上，“知道吗？从我第一眼看到你的那一刻起，就想把你关起来。终于有借口可以把你留在这里了，我很高兴。”

“……主上。”武士欲言又止。他不知道该如何安抚眼前的男人，或许自己也怀着同样的心情没有拒绝来自同性的人的拥抱。

“抱歉，曾经亲近我的人都死完了，除了你……我想不出还能用什么方式将你留在我身边，”武僧说着，拿起了一侧桌上的小酒瓶，给两个杯盏都倒满了酒液，“如果连你都为我而死了的话，我就会变成一个人了。”

杯子被递到武士面前，知道即将要发生什么的武士却无心饮酒。混乱的大脑令他无法思索多余的事情。尽管主上似乎给了他一套合理的说辞，但他并没有考虑过自己的心情——单方面的命令只是让武士无法拒绝。

“不想喝吗？我并不会勉强你。”悬空递出的手腕索了回去。武僧将嘴唇凑了上来。武士没有提防，带着酒气的酒液顺着灼热的口腔一并滑入。原本醇厚的酒液不知为什么，今天尝起来有点苦涩。

大概是因为没有拒绝资格的心情太过无奈与苦涩吧？

武僧似乎非常执着于接吻，一次一次含着酒液喂给了武士。不知过了多久，武士觉得自己的身体微微有些发热。汇聚于腹下的热量与绷紧感让武士想起来去妓院玩乐时使用的媚药。难道……

“抱歉，我并不想让你也没有快感，所以给你喝了掺着媚药的酒，”武僧的呼吸也同样急促了起来，“呜，好热啊……似乎放得有点多了呢……呜呜……”

因为药物侵蚀入血液，暴力一般汇聚到腹部以下的热量炸裂开了。武僧贴紧武士的胸部大力的起伏着——对方也并不好受，虽然拼命忍耐着媚药来带的快感，但双腿之间的部分昂扬而起的胀痛但还是无法抑制。

体内是空虚的抽痛，想要被什么东西填满。武僧四肢绷紧喘息着。

“呜……无鞘之刀……是你曾用名吧？”

“你为什么会知道？”

彼此交换呼出的气是灼热的，武僧抬起了身体，将对方完全勃起的阴茎对准了自己并未经过润滑的后穴。撕裂的疼痛在茎体推进的瞬间炸开。

“因为，啊啊啊……好痛……啊……，你摸摸我的……”武僧声音有些发抖，他抓住了武士的手掌覆住了自己有些疲软的分身套弄着，“原来第一次是这样的痛，啊啊……”绵密的疼痛伴随着体内空虚的抽痛被一点点填满之后，媚药带来的欢愉又重新回来了。

“为什么你知道我的……”武士强忍着快感，问着。男人的后穴好紧，仿佛不停的将自己往更深处吸一般，淫乱又快融化的快感伴随着挤压带来的疼痛。想要射精的感觉呼之欲出。血液在沸腾，身体已然交缠在了一起。这股酥麻而甜美的快感让人头晕目眩——

他不禁本能的扭动着腰，狠狠的撞击着武僧紧致的身体。

“呜啊啊啊……”肢体僵硬，武僧的身体深深的吞吐着他的坚挺，瞬间他陷落了。同时武僧的身体也大大的颤抖着，吐出了白浊与他一模一样的液体。

“因为从一开始设计把你打成重伤，让你众叛亲离的人就是我，救你回来让你留守在我身边的人，也是我，”武僧覆在他的肩头喘息着，“哈哈哈，虽然我的人大部分都被你砍死了，费了好大劲才把你弄成重伤……但是我换来了你的忠诚和爱也是值得的。”

“你为什么现在要告诉我？”

“因为你已经是我的囚犯，我的妾室，你再也无处可逃了，所以也没必要再向你隐瞒，不是吗？”


End file.
